


Abdicated

by Kinkykingliam



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Leo and Katie come to visit Liam and Genevieve. Katie wants to do a personal maternity photoshoot for Liam and Genevieve, pictures they won't have to give the press. Lady Hana also visits, back from her trip from China with gifts and some big news, which she doesn't want to say until they all can have dinner together.





	Abdicated

Genevieve stands, with a hand on her hip and the other on her growing bump, while she stands staring at a freestanding closet rack full of pink dresses. Liam sits at the end of their bed, watching her intently. Genevieve is now 24 weeks pregnant and she is skimming through dresses, to wear to her photoshoot with Katie. Liam stands and slowly walks over to Genevieve, he places a hand on the small of her back and leans in to whisper in her ear,  
“You only have to pick one, my love. May I make a suggestion?” he says quietly  
“Of course, Liam. You’d actually be doing me a favor.” She says, throwing a smirk in his direction.  
He removes his hand from her lower back, as she steps forward and pulls a light pink dress from a hanger. It has a white underlay, which shows at the bottom of the dress. Genevieve grins,   
“It’s beautiful my King” she says, slightly frowning when she sees the bottom  
“Genevieve, please don’t stress yourself out over this, you will look beautiful no matter what you wear.” Liam says, placing the dress back on the hanger and kissing her cheek.   
“Promise?” Genevieve says  
“Promise, my love” Liam answers her  
Just then there is a soft knock at the door. A palace staff member opens the door slowly to announce that Lady Hana, is requesting an audience. Liam gestures for the staff member to allow Lady Hana in. Hana steps through the doorway, her light blue maxi dress flowing around her legs. She comes in with a small, pastel purple, paper bag in her hands.   
“King Liam, Queen Genevieve” She says as she gracefully bows in front of them  
“Hello Lady Hana” Liam says, smiling at her  
Before Genevieve can say anything, she already has her arms wrapped around Hana.   
“I’ve missed you so” Genevieve says as she pulls away from Hana “How was your visit to China?”  
“Cumbersome to be honest” Hana smiles softly “But, let’s not get into that. I come bearing gifts and would like to pencil in dinner with you both, soon.” She says  
“We haven’t had dinner together in a while, shall we invite anyone else?” Genevieve says, raising an eyebrow in Hana’s direction.  
“Yes, save another spot, but let me give you your gift first.” Hana smiles eagerly  
Genevieve and Liam both laugh softly, as Genevieve reaches out to take the small bag from Hana. She sits down on the edge of her and Liam’s bed, as she gingerly takes some tissue paper out of the top of the bag. She reaches in and pulls out an array of pink flowers, sewn into a headband, with leaf and twig accents.   
“Oh Hana….” Genevieve begins  
“I can only assume you made something this beautiful” Liam says, smiling at Hana  
“Well, yes. While I was in China, I visited a botanical garden and made you a flower crown.” Hana says slowly  
Genevieve feels the tears pooling in her eyes. She is so touched, by the simple gesture from Lady Hana.   
“Hana, it will be perfect for today. Leo and Katie are visiting and Katie wants to take some maternity pictures that will be just for the royal family.” Genevieve smiles “You have the most perfect timing, truly, thank you.”   
Lady Hana steps forward to embrace Genevieve once more, as she pulls back she says,  
“Anything for my King and Queen”  
Liam opens his mouth to say something when he is interrupted by a soft knock on the door. A staff member slowly opens the door, to let them know that the former Prince Leo and his wife, Katie have arrived and are downstairs.  
Liam thanks the staff member and turns his attention back to Lady Hana.  
“It’s okay. I’m just glad I got to give you your gift and please let me know when you will be free for dinner, yes?” She says  
“I was going to suggest tomorrow, actually.” he says “If that’s not too soon for you.”  
“Tomorrow is perfect” Hana says before bowing again and exiting their bedroom.  
“Shall we?” Liam says as he extends his arm towards Genevieve, she nods as she loops her arm around his elbow and they make their way downstairs, to the entrance of the palace.  
Leo is instructing a staff member, as to where to put their two bags. Since they only plan on staying more than the night. Katie standing behind him. He turns and sees Liam and Genevieve approaching.  
“Little King brother!” He says with a laugh, as he takes a step forward to hug Liam  
“Yes, hello to you too, Leo” Liam says with a smile, hugging Leo back.  
They pull away from each other and Leo turns to Genevieve,  
“And Queen Genevieve, looking as lovely as ever” He says bowing politely to her “Are you sure you aren’t having twins?” he jokes  
Katie turns away from greeting Liam to gently whack Leo on his arm.  
“Oh hush Leo, Genevieve…” she says pulling Genevieve into a hug “You look stunning!”  
“Thank you Katie, you’re too sweet.” She says with a smile  
Liam and Leo step to the side to quietly discuss something, while Katie turns back to Genevieve.  
“So how are the twins? We absolutely adore all the photos you send of them.” Genevieve says  
“They are great, truly. They are talking a lot more these days, Ella more than Mason.” Katie says with a smile “We had planned to bring them with us, but Mason got sick at the last minute, so by older brother Alex came with his wife Elena to take care of them.”  
“Ah yes, how are they doing? Last I heard, Elena was pregnant as well?” Genevieve asks  
“Yes, she is due around the same time as you actually. Maybe a month apart, when is your due date again?” Katie asks, looking apologetic.  
“It’s okay, Katie. I’m due May 18th.” Genevieve says with a soft smile  
“Elena is due, June 24th. Not too far apart then!” She says with a laugh.  
Liam and Leo return, with Leo patting Liam on the back.  
“Here is where I say my farewell for now, I have some markets to go explore. But I’d also like to say a quick hello to Bastien and perhaps Drake if he isn’t hiding out.” Leo says with smirk  
Liam, Genevieve and Katie say their goodbyes to Leo before he grabs his motorcycle helmet and is riding off away from the palace.  
“So, shall we then?” Liam says with a smile.  
“I have to stop by the boutique to change, so I will meet you both outside.” Genevieve says  
Liam and Katie both nod. Liam carries Katie’s camera bag, before she can pick up off the floor and they walk outside to the maze.  
Genevieve steps into an empty boutique. She walks past rows and rows of dresses, passing a few she has worn and some she wishes she had. She stops at a rack in the back, plucking a pastel pink dress off of a hanger, where Hana’s bag is also attached to the hanger. She quickly changes into the dress, adjusting the flower crown in front of a mirror, before heading outside to meet Liam and Katie.  
The sun is bright and at first Genevieve blinks a couple times before her eyes adjust. She grabs a cream colored shawl off of a hook near the door. She slowly steps out of her flats and walks barefoot, across the grounds to Liam.  
“Genevieve….” Liam whispers, tears now pooling in his eyes  
Liam blinks back his tears quickly, to continue taking in the sight of Genevieve. She is wearing a floor length, pastel pink dress. It is casual and flowy, with a small slit down the side. There is a slight panel of fabric, resting at the top of her stomach, while the top of the dress, is a slight V, showing a small amount of cleavage. The back drops dramatically, revealing Genevieve’s back. She let her hair down and had placed Hana’s flower crown atop her head. She added some lace to the back, a personal touch. Liam loved her in lace.  
Katie turns to face them. Her tripod all set up next to her. She holds a large, LDR camera in her hands. She smiles at Liam and Genevieve,  
“Alright, King Liam, may I make a suggestion?” she says  
It takes Liam a moment to pry his eyes from Genevieve when he realizes Katie is addressing him,  
“Uh, yes, of course and please, just Liam is fine.” he says with a smile  
“Okay, lose the jacket and let’s replace your brown handkerchief, with this pink one.” Katie says, as she walks over to hand Liam a pink cloth.  
He takes off his jacket and hands it to Katie. He unbuttons a his white, formal shirt a little and places the pink folded handkerchief in his shirt pocket. He then smoothes down his light tan pants and runs a hand through his hair.   
“Perfect” Genevieve whispers in his direction with a wink.  
Katie ushers them into the maze and begins to take photos. Some candids, of them walking hand in hand, them kissing, Liam caressing Genevieve’s belly. Then she takes a couple of formal ones, upon Liam’s request.   
“It’s not you, Katie. He can’t help it.” Genevieve laughs, as she stands straight, next to a stoic looking Liam.  
Katie takes a few more. Liam pushing Genevieve on the swing. Him carrying her in his strong arms. Even a few silly ones, of Genevieve sticking her tongue out at Liam, a few of Liam pretending to run away from Genevieve.  
After some time, Liam checks his watch and apologizes.  
“Genevieve, Katie, I apologize but I must get to this meeting.” Liam says, pulling Genevieve into a hug. He kisses her softly, before quickly hugging Katie and exiting the maze.  
“Should we call it a day too?” Katie asks “How are you feeling?”  
“Actually, I am alright for now. I wanted to know if you’d mind going down to a private dock with me. I’d love to get some photos by the water.” Genevieve says  
“I like the way you think, your highness. Lead the way.” Katie says, scrunching up her face at the fact that she just called Genevieve, your highness.  
Genevieve laughs and leads the way out of the maze and down to the docks, Hana had shown her, so many years ago.  
Once they reach the dock, Katie smiles.  
“Gen….this place….its gorgeous…” Katie says in awe  
“A dear friend of mine, brought me here, before Liam and I were engaged. I have loved coming here ever since. It is so quiet and serene.” Genevieve says smiling  
Katie snaps back to reality and begins taking pictures of Genevieve. She snaps a few candids of Genevieve laughing, before she begins to pose. Katie instructs Genevieve to walk to the end of the dock and to stand as closely as she feels comfortable, to the edge. Genevieve does as Katie instructs. She follows Katie’s directions to gaze out onto the lake, while she places one hand under her belly, with the other raised, either on her chin or tangled in her hair. Genevieve reaches up gently and Katie begins to snap pictures. Genevieve lets out a little yawn and sits down on the edge of the dock, allowing her feet to dangle next to her. Katie turns off her camera and walks over to join Genevieve.  
Katie hands Genevieve her shawl and she covers herself.  
“So, how have you and Leo been?” Genevieve asks  
“We are in a really good place. We had a bit of a rough pregnancy with the twins, as you know.” Katie looks down at the water “But we have since reconciled and are back to normal”  
“That is fantastic to hear. I know there was a lot of pressure here too, for pictures of the twins. The people still adore Leo” Genevieve says quietly  
A moment of silence passes between them.  
“What is it like, Genevieve?” Katie asks, gazing up from the water to look at Genevieve “Being Queen I mean, growing up in the States and then being thrown into palace life, into noble life.”  
“At first it was hard. Not only did I have to impress Liam, but his father and Regina. I also had to gain favor with the press and the public, which was no easy feat. But as time went on, the dust settled and everything calmed down.” Genevieve says “Our lives are very busy. I appreciate this time I have now, being pregnant has made my schedule less hectic.”  
“I can’t even imagine.” Katie laughs a little “The first time I met Regina, she was so cold. Has she warmed up any?”  
“Regina is well, Regina. With Constantine’s surgery, his recovery was a miracle. She was so happy.” Genevieve frowns a little “But with his health declining again, she has become more frigid, I dare say. More demanding, more like old Regina”  
“I’m sorry to hear that, truly” Katie says, she shifts to her side a little, she places her hand on Genevieve’s forearm, “I also, wanted to say thank you. For stepping up, alongside Liam and taking on the responsibility, that my husband chose to walk away from”  
“You are the bravest person I know, Genevieve.” Katie says, a seriousness in her tone.  
“And you are the most adventurous person I know, next to Leo of course.” Genevieve laughs, lightening the mood. In front of them, the sun is beginning to set.  
“We should get back now, Liam will be wondering where we went off to” Genevieve says, slowly standing up  
“What would the press say? American against American Queen?” Katie laughs as she stands up next to Genevieve.  
“Probably, the Cordonian people would get a good laugh out of it though” Genevieve says with a smile. She pulls Katie into a hug, as they pull apart, Katie places her hands over Genevieve’s stomach.  
“Oh my, you’ve got a little soccer star in there!” Katie says, her face lighting up as the baby kicks at her palms.   
“Trust me, my bladder can’t wait for the next three months to be over with.” Genevieve smiles. After a moment, they lace their arms together and make their way back to the palace.


End file.
